


Happy Anniversary

by supersapphicsarchive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babies, Immortality, M/M, Malec wedding, malec anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphicsarchive/pseuds/supersapphicsarchive
Summary: So many great things have happened for Alec & Magnus on September 9th: their first kiss, their wedding, and the birth of their first child.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Today's the 3-year anniversary of Malec's first kiss, so I just had to write something about it!
> 
> I was also inspired by Harry's and Shelby's daughter Xia being born, so ofc that had to be included too :')))

 

**_Sep 9, 2019_ **

“Do you know what today is?” Alec murmurs.

“The best day of our lives?” Magnus replies in an equally soft voice.

“Besides that.” Alec can’t stop grinning. He hasn’t stopped since he woke up this morning.

“It’s September 9th.” Magnus is smiling widely as well. He looks so beautiful that it’s making Alec’s heart hurt, in the best way possible.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Alec says with a laugh. He can feel all eyes in the room focused on them, but he pays them no attention. All that exists for him right now is his husband. Because he has a husband now, and they’re having their first dance, and Alec is so incandescently happy that he can barely stand it.

Magnus’ smile widens even further. “It’s our anniversary. Three years ago today –”

“You saved me. You stopped me from making the biggest make of my life.”

“You did that on your own, darling. It was your choice to walk away from that altar.”

“And toward you. The best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Alec raises their joined hands and presses a kiss to Magnus’ knuckles. “I won’t ever stop being grateful for you.”

Magnus slips his hand out of Alec’s so he can cradle Alec’s face. “Me either, darling.”

“Speaking of.” Alec stops them all together, just as the song draws to a close. Their guests all applaud and Isabelle invites everyone to join the newlyweds on the dance floor, but the newlyweds excuse themselves – or rather, Alec pulls Magnus into a room off the main hall, where Clary is already waiting.

“Biscuit, what’s going on?” Magnus asks, flashing her a smile even though he’s visibly confused.

“Alec thought it would be best for me to give you your wedding gift in private,” Clary explains, pulling her stele out.

“Wedding gift?” Magnus repeats, glancing at Alec for clarification. “I didn’t know we were getting each other wedding gifts.”

“Are you saying you didn’t get me one?” Alec asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Of course I did! But I wasn’t planning on giving it to you until we left for our honeymoon.”

“Well, I need Clary in order to give you my gift,” Alec says, nodding at her.

Clary takes over. “A few weeks ago, Alec came to me and asked me if I could create a new rune for him. And for you.”

“For me?” Magnus frowns. “Downworlders can’t wear runes.”

“Alec said if anyone could create a rune that’s safe for Downworlders to wear, it would be me,” Clary says, a proud little smile appearing on her face. “He also said if anyone could create a rune for immortality, it would be me too.”

Magnus freezes. “Immortality?”

“Well.” Clary shrugs, her smile widening. “I created a resurrection rune once, so why not immortality?”

Magnus turns to look at Alec. “Alexander…you don’t mean…?”

“I’ve been thinking about this ever since we got engaged,” Alec tells him. “I don’t want just a lifetime with you. That’s not long enough. I want an eternity.”

“Alexander, are you sure?” Magnus’ voice is hushed. “This isn’t a decision to make lightly. Please don’t misunderstand me,” he adds before Alec can respond. “Sharing an eternity with you would be the greatest honor of my life. I just don’t want you to regret this later.”

“The only thing I would regret is leaving you.” Alec steps in close, taking both of Magnus’ hands in his. “I want this. I promise you I’ve thought about it a lot over the past six months and I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Tears spring to Magnus’ eyes. “I’m afraid my wedding present is going to pale in comparison now, darling.”

“Is that a yes?” Alec asks, a grin forming on his face.

“Yes,” Magnus says, his voice shaking slightly. “Yes, Alexander.”

Clary steps forward. “This is called the alliance rune. It will draw on Magnus’ immortality and share it with Alec.” She waits for Alec’s nod before she begins to draw. Magnus tenses slightly when she does – Alec can tell he doesn’t mean to, it’s merely instinct – but nothing happens. Clary finishes the rune and then moves to copy the design on Alec next. The whole experience is over in less than a minute, but Alec holds his breath until Clary lowers her stele.

“That should do it,” Clary says. “Congrats, Alec. Looks like you and Magnus are stuck with each other until the end of time.”

Alec doesn’t take his eyes off of Magnus as he replies, “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

Magnus steps forward and kisses him. His hands are shaking as he raises them to cup Alec’s face, and Clary takes that as her cue to leave the happy couple alone.

 

 

**_Sep 9, 2025_ **

“I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much,” Alec whispers. “I mean, she’s only been alive for twenty minutes, but still…there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her.”

“Then I think I know the perfect name for her,” Magnus says.

“Hmm?” Alec doesn’t look up from the baby girl cradled in his arms. He’s staring at her as if entranced, and Magnus’ heart feels overwhelmed with joy at the sight. He never thought he’d have this. A partner at his side who loves him just as much as he loves them, and a child of their own. It simply wasn’t something he’d ever been able to imagine for himself, but now here he is, with everything he’s ever wanted right here in front of him.

“A good name for her,” Magnus repeats. “ _Sayang_. It means ‘beloved’ in Indonesian.”

Alec looks up at that. “Sayang,” he repeats. “I like it. It suits her.” He looks back down at their daughter.

“It does,” Magnus agrees. “We’re so lucky.”

Catarina had been the one to bring Sayang into their lives. She’d known of a young mother who wouldn’t be able to take care of her daughter after the birth and was looking for someone to take care of her. Catarina had also known that the unborn baby was a warlock, and she’d thought Magnus and Alec would be the perfect parents for her.

Magnus and Alec had said yes right away. They’d been married for six years now and even though their lives were wholly fulfilling, they’d both agreed that they wanted an addition to their family. And now here she was.

“Can you believe what day she was born on?” Alec whispers now, still staring down at Sayang’s tiny wrinkled face in wonder.

“September 9th,” Magnus murmurs. “I have to say, this seems to be our lucky day.”

Alec looks up at Magnus with a soft smile. “Every day with you at my side is incredible, but yeah…September 9th is particularly special.”

 

 


End file.
